Ven's first days
by sea salt trio
Summary: Ventus just arrived at Aqua and Terra's home, and due to Ven's memory loss he had to learn everything all over again. Not without Aqua, Terra, and Master Eraqus's help, of course. A bunch of drabbles of Ven's first days. Set three years before Birth By Sleep.
1. Chapter 1

_First fic. I was always interested in Ven's first days with Aqua and the others, so this was born. It'll probably be a bunch of drabbles of Ven just learning again, y'know? So, yeah._

_Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me._

* * *

His eyes were dull, lifeless. Their dusty blue had no twinkle of light or spark of recognition of anything.

Blank.

That was Aqua's first thought when she made eye contact with Ventus, the new pupil in training with her and Terra. Master Eraqus told them of a new Keyblade Wielder who will train with them just a week ago, and Terra and Aqua helped Master Eraqus clean the too-big castle. They even cleaned out a room for him. But all Terra and Aqua knew about the wielder was that he was young, and thats it. But she never thought he would only be _twelve. _And after learning he lost not some, but_ all_ of his memories, Aqua felt a very strong wave of sadness wash over her. She looked over at Terra, who was currently looking at Ventus's sleeping body. She knew he was still going through a major guilt trip, even though it was quite a while ago that he made him fall asleep. She then averted her eyes from Terra and went back to Ventus; his chest was rising and falling in a steady pattern, and his eyes seemed to be moving rapidly behind his eyelids. His fingers would twitch every now and then, and she would wonder what he's dreaming about. Maybe his memories are returning to him..? Hope sparked in her heart; both she and Terra are very curious about Ventus's past and his memory loss. However that growing hope immediately disappeared after he slowly opened his eyes, and the same dusty blue was staring at her and Terra.

Her disappointment, though, was immediately overpowered by her excitement at Ventus being awake. She jumped up, and went to shake Terra from his nap. But he wasn't there; he probably left a while ago. Instead she ran to the door, and yelled down the hallway for him and Master Eraqus. As she waited by the doorframe for their footsteps to get closer, she whirled around to face Ventus. He was blinking lazily at the tiki mask at the foot of his bed, and his head tilted slightly. Noticing this, Aqua gave a small smile. She heard a laugh to her immediate right, and turned around to face Terra, with Master Eraqus at her left. "I see Ventus has finally awoken," said the Master, a smile gracing his lips, "Shall we bring him down to the hall?" At the sound of Master Eraqus's voice, Ven turned his head slowly to make eye contact with him. Eraqus looked back, and extended his arm toward him. Ventus raised his arm carefully, and put his hand in Master Eraqus's. He started to stand up, but swayed dangerously on his feet began to fall forward. Eraqus stopped him by outstretching his free hand, and gave a worried glance to both Aqua and Terra. Terra rushed over to Ventus's side, and put his arm around Ventus's shaking shoulders. Ventus gave the smallest of smiles to first Terra, and then Master Eraqus. The notion lit up the Terra and the Master's faces. They then began to half-carry Ventus down to the hall, since Ventus seemed to not exactly know how to walk, and Aqua followed them.

Aqua dragged in 4 chairs from the kitchen, and set them up so that three chairs were facing one. The Master and Terra slowly removed their arms from under Ventus's, and backed away, letting go a breath they didn't know they were holding. Ventus, now free of support, stood stock still for a few seconds, his mouth agape and eyes half-mast. Terra sat down upon one of the chairs, and crossed his arms, looking at Ventus expectantly. Eraqus did the same. Aqua still stood, watching Ventus carefully as he wobbled. '_Wait, wobbled_..?' At that moment, Ventus fell sideways. "Ven!" she yelled, and ran to catch him. He landed in her arms, and she dragged him over to the one chair that was facing three. She set him down gently, and helped him position his arms and legs. This time, he gave a grateful, lazy smile toward her, and her heart soared. With her cheeks slightly pink, she sat down with Master Eraqus and Terra.

"So, can you tell us your name yourself?" Eraqus began, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. Ventus blinked a few times, and the sweat forming on his forehead gave away that he was thinking hard. He made a noise that seemed like a ' '_V' _sound, and then he scratched the back of his head quite roughly, looking at the floor. "Close," interrupted the Master, "Can you recall anymore?" Ventus looked back up, and started to rub his head.

"V...Ven." he said carefully. It sounded like a question.

"Almost." replied Master Eraqus.

Ventus now had a pained look on his face, and his breath quickened. "V...Ven..tus. Ventus."

He then promptly fell asleep.


	2. Stop

_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves. I would really like some suggestions as to what you want in the story! Anyway,_ _here's another chapter. Sorry for the long wait, mates._

_Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me._

* * *

Ventus doesn't talk.

The Master and his pupils learned he can say his name, but it as they found out it takes a lot of effort. So, when Ventus was asleep, they all decided to call him Ven. They approached Ven when he woke and told him of his nickname; he kept repeating _'Ven'_ under his breath the whole day and smiling, so the Master and the others assumed he approved. But other than saying his name, he was silent.

They all tried to get him to say _something, _but he instead would like at you straight in the eye and just _blink. _

Master Eraqus was nearly there; he kept repeating _'Keyblade'_ near Ven, in hopes Ven would mimic him. Ven got as far as '_Key', _before screaming and stumbling backwards. He slid down the wall behind him, and would screw his eyes tightly shut every time either the Master, Aqua, or Terra got too close. Ven stayed like that for hours, before his head fell forward and he passed out. Terra carried Ven bridal-style up the stairs to his room, and later the Master and his pupils had a very deep conversation about wether his fear was caused by them, or the word_ 'Key'._

__A week passed and Ven would still keep his mouth shut. The Master and the others were starting to think he forgot how talk, but immediately disregarded it. He would still say Ven under his breath, and that was talking, sort of. They became used to it on day five that Ven was living with them, though. They even made a language out of gestures: blinking meant confused, smiling at someone meant hello, nodding yes, shaking his head no, and so on. So when Terra asked Ven if he would like to watch them train, Ven nodded his head eagerly. Ven had never seen them training; he was usually in his room, staring at a wall, to see if he could get some memories back. It never worked. But he didn't want to go back downstairs; The Master said Keyblades were down there. Whenever he thought of Keyblades, his vision would swim and his head would feel like its about to explode. And if he saw one, he thought he might _truly_explode. But today, Terra said Keyblades won't hurt you, ever. He trusted Terra; Terra would always let him have seconds during dinner. So he followed him out toward the field, and sat down next to Aqua's gear. Aqua herself was stretching, and looked up as she spotted Ven then Terra.

"V-Ven!" she nearly screeched, and then gave a sharp glare toward Terra. "Why did you bring him here?" Ven didn't understand; was he not supposed to be here?

_"What if he has another breakdown, Terra!"_

_"What? c'mon, he's fine so far-"_

_"What if we scare him?!"_

_"How!? Stop being a drama queen-"_

_"ME!? You gigantic-"_

_"_STOP IT!"

Ven looked around quickly; that voice sounded a lot like his. Terra and Aqua were looking at him, too. Did he say that?

"What was that, Ven?" That was Aqua, and now he knew that voice definitely was his. Terra didn't say anything, but he had the same question in his eyes.

"I...I said stop it." It was barely above a whisper. He looked at the ground and started picking the grass. He felt really shaky, and he didn't want them to notice.

"Ven, you alright? You're shaking. Oh no, Terra, yell for the Master. I think he's gonna break down again." Ven screwed his eyes shut, and felt sweat from on his upper lip and forehead. He _couldn't_ be weak in front of them. He heard Terra's footsteps go farther and farther away, until they became a distant echo. He sensed Aqua kneeling down in front of him. "Ven, just breathe, okay? It's okay, really. Me and Terra have silly fights all the time. It's no big deal. It's okay. Just breathe."

Ven tried to follow her directions, but his vision was swimming again and his head hurt too much. It felt like centuries before he felt the Master's hand on his shoulder, and lead him up.

Ven's eyes were still shut, and he was still shaking violently, as Master Eraqus picked Ven up in his arms. As they all walked back to the castle, Terra and Aqua looked at the ground in shame. Master Eraqus sat Ven in a chair when they arrived, Aqua and Terra did the same. More shame and guilt bubbled up from their stomachs when Ventus grabbed his hair, and small yells and whimpers escaped his lips. The most noticeable thing that escaped Ven's mouth, though, was the word:

_"stop.__"_

* * *

_I sorta did this in 20 minutes, woops. I don't really like this one. anyway, please review! and more suggestions, please! I love 'em._


End file.
